1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer board assembly apparatus and, more particularly, to a computer board assembly apparatus which is used for punching components into a substrate for purposes of engaging the components with the substrate.
2). Discussion of Related Art
A computer board comprises a substrate and various components such as buses or the like which are secured to the substrate. The components are often punched to the substrate. For this purpose, an apparatus is utilized comprising a base, a cradle on the base, an arm extending from the base over the base, and a punch located on the arm in a position over the cradle. The substrate and the component are then located on the cradle with the cradle locating the substrate so that the substrate and the component are positioned for a punching operation which is carried out at precisely the correct location by means of the punch.
In certain instances, another component would have to be punched onto the substrate at another location. Another cradle would then be required to position the substrate and the other component so that the punch can carry out a punching operation at the other location.
Interchanging of cradles is a cumbersome operation. An easier way of punching the substrate at two or more different locations is by locating a slide on the base and by providing a system wherein the slide is movable along the base in an indexed manner. Indexing in turn, may provide problems of its own. One such a problem is that the slide may overshoot a specific position required for punching.
The present invention endeavors to provide a solution to this and other problems relating to indexed punching during the manufacturer of computer boards.